


First Time

by virus_ss



Category: Bleach
Genre: First Time, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus_ss/pseuds/virus_ss
Summary: First times with Hollows might be more than you bargain for.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which they wait 'til they actually LIKE EACH OTHER to have sex, based on a Tumblr prompt.  
This is in no way canon to the Wild Heart fic (where I'm going to write their ACTUAL first time), just a fun little 'what if' scenario.

"Are you sure?"

"Just take your pants off."

The first time having sex was supposed to be something of note, or at least, that's what Adri had been raised to believe. It was a stupid notion and Grimmjow probably didn't give a shit about tightass outdated human customs anyway.

In that regard, he was trying really hard not to be nervous. He had never had sex with anyone before and he briefly wondered if it was the same for Grimmjow. As curious as he was he didn't ask.

He began to push his pants down his legs, ignoring the fact that his hands were shaking and his face was burning. It's not like this was the first time he had seen him waist-down-naked, sexually, he and Grimmjow had done what he liked to call 'Everything but'. However, something about the notion of this being their first PIV session was turning his stomach and making it hard to keep himself composed. Was he scared? Flustered? Hell if he knew. He tried not to think about it.

By the time his trembling hands made their way to the waistband of his underwear, Grimmjow had already slipped out of his hakama and was sporting the erection that had set off this whole chain of events.

Adri stared silently, his eyes a little wider than they were before. It wasn't the first time Adri had seen his cock, e.g aforementioned 'Everything but'. The prospect was suddenly a bit more intimidating knowing that that was going to be going inside of him here in a bit.

"What now?" Grimmjow sighed at the expression he was making, perhaps impatiently?

Adri's gaze moved up to his face, trying not to look too flustered. "Nothing, you've got just a really nice dick."

Grimmjow squinted. "What does that even _mean_?"

"I... I don't know! It's just a good dick!" Good God, he wanted to slap himself. He nearly did, hadn't it been for how paralyzed by nerves and shame he was.

One of Grimmjow's eyebrows went up before he sneered. "Oh, I'll show you some good dick. Come here."

Adri squeaked before his shaky legs somehow managed to get him over to where his Arrancar boyfriend was standing.

Grimmjow smirked at him, probably the closest he could get to a reassuring smile, grabbing his chin and tilting his head up to look at him. "So how do you wanna do this?" he asked, practically purring.

GodDAMN that was hot. Adri's face flushed darkly and he swallowed. "Uhm... I was thinking we could take it kind of slow at first? I've never done this before so..." he had to admit, the nature of Grimmjow's species was kind of an intimidating prospect when he thought about it from a sexual standpoint. Internal bruising was certainly a worry that had come up, as well as as a fleeting fantasy during some of his more pent up masturbation sessions. Right now it didn't sound too appetizing, and the concept of it changing remained to be seen based on how the first few minutes went.

"You want some prep?" Grimmjow held up two fingers Adri was EXTREMELY well acquainted with. His smirk widened as the human's face reddened.

"N-No thanks, I think I just wanna... get to it." Adri turned his gaze away in embarrassment. He looked to the bed, suddenly feeling the weight of what he just said.

"Fine by me. Just hope you don't regret it." Grimmjow bumped the underside of his chin before also turning his attention to where Adri's gaze was fixed. He politely waited for Adri to climb onto the bed before making a 'tch' sound. "Or maybe not, look at _you_. You're already fucking soaked, I can smell you from here."

Adri squeaked, his shoulders arching up before his head whipped around to look incredulously at Grimmjow. "DON'T COMMENT ON STUFF LIKE THAT!" his face was bright red now and he could even feel his ears burning. He was completely self-conscious about this entire situation. Maybe he was a little more excited than he thought, he just wished his mind would catch up to his body at this rate.

Grimmjow ignored his protest, reaching forward and grabbing the waistband of his underwear, enticing another squeak from the human. "Anyway, this is in the way."

The way he gently pulled the fabric down his legs surprised Adri. He was honestly shocked he hadn't just ripped it off of him, that much he would have expected. He wasn't sure how to react to his sudden gentleness. Maybe he had caught on to how nervous he was, and that thought just made him more flustered.

He managed to kick off his underwear the rest of the way before turning and laying on the bed. He propped himself up with his elbows as he watched Grimmjow let his jacket drop to the floor, then turn his attention to him. He offered him another one of those smirks, making Adri's heart leap. The way he crawled onto the bed with that same look had his heart hammering then, and then he was leaning over him and Adri thought his heart was gonna explode.

Grimmjow just grinned at him, amused at what a bundle of nerves his human was. "Not gonna back out now, are you?" he teased, leaning in further so that their foreheads were practically touching.

"N-Not a chance." Adri whimpered, feeling Grimmjow's warm breath mingle with the heat of his own face. He swallowed thickly, turning his attention away for the sake of his own composure and focusing it on the way Grimmjow was sitting between his open legs. He let out a shaky breath, feeling his cock sitting so close to his slit. His thighs parted on their own accord and now Adri KNEW his body was three steps ahead of him. Maybe that would be to his advantage. Or so he hoped.

He looked up seeing Grimmjow's attention focused in the same place, a curiously intense expression on his face. He looked back to meet Adri's gaze, a low growl emanating from his throat. "I'm starting to run out of patience, you want me to fuck you now or what?"

Adri felt himself throb at the bluntness of the question, not able to say or do anything but nod his head. Maybe it would be best to get it started and not leave any more room for overthinking. He laid back, taking a deep breath before looking down to watch Grimmjow do his thing.

Grimmjow didn't hesitate for a moment, pushing Adri's legs apart and lining his cock up with his entrance. Adri swallowed another lump in his throat as he felt the head of his cock push against his cunt and then winced as it began to push inside.

The first inch was a bit tight, and it wasn't until the near-midway point where it turned into something outright painful.

"OW, WAIT, WAIT!" Adri cried out, one of his eyes screwed shut from the strain.

"Jesus fuck you're tight, ease off for a second," Grimmjow commented, his teeth slightly bared. The tight fit probably wasn't too fun for his dick either, Adri noted.

"I'm t-_trying_, I'm not used to having things in there," Adri replied in a strained voice, his fists balling up the sheets. It was true, insertion had always been a tight fit for any variety of things he had ever used. He even had a handful of useless toys that ended up being too much for him to handle and were now collecting dust in the back of his closet.

He took a moment to breathe for a little bit, Grimmjow not moving or saying anything, to which he was grateful. He let out one last sigh before looking up at him. "Okay, try again."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Grimmjow muttered before beginning to push forward again.

It was still a strain but a little more bearable now. Both his eyes clenched shut as he tried to keep everything else relaxed. The more Grimmjow's length pressed into him the harder it became, his breathing becoming ragged and his head tilting back. More and more of Grimmjow's cock entered him, and as it strained against his walls and pressed into the deepest parts of him, he began to whimper until finally, it stopped.

He opened his eyes, still panting and looking down to see Grimmjow's pubic bone pressed against his.

"FUCK, it's all in." Grimmjow groaned, seeming a little more enthused than he was a moment ago.

"Thank GOD, I thought you were never gonna run out of dick." Adri sighed, feeling the rest of the tension in his body release.

"That a complaint?"

"We'll see in the next few minutes."

"Sounds good to me."

Adri winced as Grimmjow began to pull his hips back, his fingers tightening into the sheets. It still hurt a bit, but not as much as before. Grimmjow pulled out until just the head of his cock remained inside, then paused to assess Adri's state. The human nodded at him and he began to push back inside once more, making him gasp aloud.

"Hnnn, d-don't stop," Adri said before he had a chance to do just that. "Let me... work through it."

Grimmjow mentally shrugged. He figured if he was hurting bad enough he'd say something, and continued his slow in and out thrusts.

Adri let out occasional grunts and gasps as he acclimated to Grimmjow's size, his eyebrows slowly unfurrowing and his grip on the sheets loosening. The pain began to fade, a slight discomfort now and every thrust less painful than the last.

Grimmjow seemed to be enjoying himself a little more, his breathing coming out as light panting. It was still a pretty tight fit, but becoming less vice-like the longer time went on. He let out a few pleasured grunts, noting some extra lubrication as his cock began to slide in easier. Either his human was getting used to it quicker, or he was outright enjoying himself now.

It proved to be a good mix of the two as the sound of Adri's own panting filled the air. Now the painful stretching had become pleasant friction, the feeling of Grimmjow's cock in his depths now a satisfying filling sensation. He let out a gentle moan, his eyes half-lidding as pleasure began to build.

"Enjoying yourself?" Grimmjow taunted, offering a condescending smirk. It was probably the most characteristic thing he could do in such a situation, Adri had no idea what his bedroom attitude could possibly be like.

"Y-Yes..." he answered honestly, a soft groan punctuating the word. It was starting to feel really good now and he found himself arcing his hips up to meet Grimmjow's. His body truly was always ahead of him.

"Ooh, I can tell, you're settling in awful quick. You eager or something?" Grimmjow's smirk spread into a grin and he began to pick up the pace ever so slightly.

Adri gasped, his cunt eagerly clenching down on his cock as it began to penetrate him more vigorously. "Ah... You _would_ like to hear me say that..." he panted, hiccuping up a moan. His face began to flush again, he couldn't handle being teased like this in such a position.

"What? You think it'd get me off to hear you admit you've been itching to fuck me?" Grimmjow's thrusting pace picked up once more, proving his own eagerness.

"Ah! I..." Adri's face flushed darker, his teeth coming down on his bottom lip. God, he was embarrassed, but Grimmjow teasing him like that was getting him so fucking hot. His breathing hitched at the steadily climbing rate he was getting fucked, unable to hold back several consecutive moans.

"Say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you." Grimmjow's grin widened into something almost sadistic. Adri knew for a FACT that saying it would get him off, he knew exactly how Grimmjow was. He knew what his tells were and any validation that he was the one in control right now would drive him absolutely wild.

"I..." Adri swallowed, hoping he didn't regret indulging him too much. "I want you to fuck me!"

"Oh FUCK yeah!" Grimmjow practically snarled, his fingers clenching into the sheets as he began to steadily pound his hips into Adri's. It wasn't particularly vicious, but it was fast and rough and certainly had the potential to develop into such a thing.

Adri gasped before choking out a loud moan, the feeling of his cock hammering into his cunt now becoming overwhelming.

"AH! Fuck!" he cried out. His breath quickened, broken up by desperate moans. His own hips ground upwards to meet Grimmjow's seemingly of their own accord. He would have marveled at the extent of his own sexual autopilot if Grimmjow hadn't started fucking him senseless.

His cock pounded into Adri's cunt over and over, every thrust seeming to entice a moan out of him. The faces he was forcing from him were absolutely delicious, and Grimmjow's teeth dug into his bottom lip until it bled. His self-control was beginning to slip and he had to remind himself that his human was soft and delicate, he had no hierro to protect him from the extent of Grimmjow's strength. Still, he wanted more, wanted to ravage him until he was screaming. His Hollow instincts said 'pain', his feelings for Adri said 'pleasure'. He didn't want to go too far, didn't want the first time to be the last time, but it was so_ hard_.

"Tell me, who do you want fucking you?" he growled, unable to keep himself from indulging a little more. He just barely took note that his fucking had become rougher and faster, having to hold himself back from going any harder. Adri seemed to be enjoying it now and he didn't want to push it into anything too painful. _At least not yet_, his innermost instincts seethed.

"AH! Ahhhh! Y-YOU!" Adri cried out, his eyes narrowed to a squint and his mouth open in a near-constant state of moaning.

"WHO DO YOU WANT FUCKING YOU?" Grimmjow shouted, emphasizing his point.

Adri's eyes opened wider, surprised by his sudden behavior. He was a little frightened at his core, like an instinctual acknowledgment that he was getting ravaged by a dangerous predator. And somehow, that just got him off all the more.

"G-GRIMMJOW! GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ!" he cried out loudly, doing his best to look the Arrancar in the eyes as he did.

"**FUCK** YES!" Grimmjow snarled, losing a bit more self-control and jackhammering his cunt with a force that might have been a little too much, he could have noted, if his head wasn't fogged up by his near-predatory drive to fuck.

"OH GOD! GRIMMJOW!" Adri shrieked, suddenly overwhelmed by the intensity he was getting fucked. It was a little too hard, but at the same time, he couldn't get enough. His hands shot up to grip onto Grimmjow's back, and as his fingernails dug uselessly into his skin, the Arrancar growled.

"YES! YES! FUCK YES!" Grimmjow was on nearly the same high as he was when he was obliterating someone in battle, the intensity of it searing his mind and leaving nothing but the urge to dominate. He had enough sense to at least half hold himself back, and that in itself was a miracle.

Adri had never had sex with anyone before, but even if he had done it with 100 people this would have been the most intense fuck of his life. His eyes rolled back from the pleasure as small tears formed at the corners of them from the pain. It was a delicious mix of the two and the words 'internal bruising' flashed through his mind for only a second before being whisked away by the sex endorphins. He didn't care, about anything. He just wanted Grimmjow to keep pounding his cunt, he'd deal with whatever came afterward AFTER. Right now he just wanted to get fucked.

Grimmjow, of course, was more than happy to oblige him. There was nothing that could stop him now that he was on that high, he was the King, and this was his bitch.

More than that, he _loved_ this human, he _adored_ this human. And as he fucked him within an inch of his life, he was gonna show him. His head dipped down and before Adri could react, he bit down on the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

Adri immediately yelped out at the feeling. It wasn't hard enough to make him bleed, but it would certainly leave a handsome bruise. As if there were any doubt he felt Grimmjow's tongue swipe over the spot before his mouth latched onto it, sucking hard on the skin before releasing. He did the same higher up, on the bottom of his neck and now Adri was moaning loudly with each bite, each lick, each feeling of Grimmjow's lips on him. This trend traveled higher, reaching up to his jaw and then finally Grimmjow's face was hovering inches above Adri's.

The human's face was absolutely sex-flushed, a senseless expression crossing his features and Grimmjow fucking LOVED it. _He_ was doing that to him, _he_ was the one screwing his brains out. He couldn't help himself anymore and suddenly his lips were mashed against Adri's, another bruise to look forward to. He barely waited for his lips to part before forcing his tongue inside, dominating him from the inside in two regards.

Adri's reception of this was more than eager and then his hands were on Grimmjow's face, feeling the hard bone of his mask in his left hand. His fingers traveled upwards, teeth scraping against his palm before they tangled in his hair. Grimmjow seemed to appreciate this, moaning loudly into the human's mouth as his tongue ravaged Adri's while his cock ravaged his cunt.

Everything was a blur of fucking and kissing and touching and the pleasure was beginning to reach a boiling point for both of them. Grimmjow finally pulled his mouth away, staring Adri down with that predatory gaze.

"I'm gonna fucking fill you up at this rate," he growled, baring his teeth in a self-satisfied grin.

"Oh God, PLEASE." Adri begged, his eyes wide with desire.

Begging was good, Grimmjow liked begging.

"Yeah? You want me to fill your cunt up with my cum?" he goaded, a growl-like purr emanating from his throat.

"Yes, yes! Please, God, yes!" Adri was practically crying now, his cunt throbbing with need. If Grimmjow kept this up the sex hormones might have him actually doing just that.

"YEAH?" Grimmjow's voice rose to a near shout and he felt a pressure begin to build up in his pelvis, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

"YES, FUCK, GRIMMJOW!" Adri pleaded, his breathing beginning to hitch.

"YOU GONNA CUM ON MY COCK WHILE I FILL YOU UP?!" He DID shout now, feeling himself edging closer and closer to release. He was gonna make sure his little angel's begging was what made him do it.

"YES! YES, GRIMMJOW, YES!" Now Adri was screaming, feeling his cunt contract around his shaft and suddenly he was overwhelmed as an explosive orgasm ripped through his body. He was barely able to take a breath before he cried out, a cross between a yelp and a moan that echoed loudly through his bedroom. He curled forward, the top of his head resting on Grimmjow's collarbone as he whimpered out at the pleasure absolutely tearing him apart, his thighs tightening against Grimmjow's hips.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S _FUCKING_ _IT_!" Grimmjow cried out loudly as he continued to pound his cock into Adri until finally, his own orgasm exploded. He let out a sound that was practically a yowl as his cock throbbed, pumping load after load into Adri's still contracting cunt. He panted as his hips jerked sporadically, ultimately finishing by bottoming out inside his human who was practically squealing from the feeling of being filled up with Hollow cum.

The two sat in that same position, panting and shaking from the intensity of their fuck. Grimmjow had to physically push Adri away from his chest, forcing him to lie back onto the bed. He slowly and carefully pulled his cock out, hearing the human whimper as a good amount of cum dribbled out.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Might've gotten a little carried away..." he muttered, watching Adri laying there regulating his breathing.

"I don't... regret it." Adri groaned, carefully turning onto his side and bringing his legs up.

"Yeah? Wait 'til tomorrow and we'll see about that." his tone didn't carry it but Grimmjow might have felt a little guilty. This sure wasn't going to be fun for his human tomorrow, that was for sure.

Adri didn't say anything and Grimmjow sat on the bed watching him for a bit. His eyes were closed and he seemed satisfied more than anything. As long as he was enjoying it for now, he guessed that was all that mattered. Eventually, he lay on the bed next to him, Adri lifting his head to allow his arm under his neck, and his other arm draping over his side.

"It was great, I had a lot of fun... Thanks, Grimm..." Adri mumbled, seemingly already close to sleep.

Grimmjow sighed again, pulling Adri back to tightly press against himself. As far as first times go, this one was probably a bit much. But he had wanted _him_ to be the one to do it, and there's no way he could have said no to his human. This was probably going to be a trend, but as long as he didn't end up regretting it...

"No problem..."

* * *

Bonus Morning After pic


End file.
